Comme chien et chat
by Hazaazel
Summary: Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que Tooru aurait aimé que son rendez-vous amoureux se déroule. Ou, comment ruiner un rendez-vous, par Kenma et Kyoutani. (Oikuroo et kyouken, OS)


Bonjour bonjour ! Ceci est une traduction d'un OS en anglais que j'ai écrit il y a quelque mois, Makin' my Way Downtown, et je me suis dit que traduire ses propres fics était un bon entraînement à la traduction (quelles excuses on se trouve, sérieusement...). S'il y a des fautes de français malgré mes relectures, n'hésitez pas à me les pointer, c'est comme ça que je pourrai m'améliorer.

Encore une fois, spéciale dédicace à KusoIcry qui me donne décidément plein de motivation pour faire des trucs ! Et coucou la HQ family, si elle passe par là !

Les reviews me rendent heureux et me poussent à écrire plus, n'oubliez pas que quelques mots suffisent. Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que Tooru aurait aimé que son rendez-vous amoureux se déroule.

Prendre le train jusqu'à Tokyo l'embête déjà suffisamment – il _déteste_ prendre le train, il y a toujours trop de monde et c'est toujours trop lent. Mais c'est surtout le monde. Quand on est à côté d'une mamie dont le sac nous poignarde les côtes, cependant, on peut juste le lui faire gentiment remarquer, et peut-être qu'elle sera sympa et qu'elle le rangera sous son bras, peut-être qu'elle râlera mais le rangera sous son bras quand même. Peu importe, les deux sont des solutions simples et claires au problème.

– Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

On dirait plus un aboiement qu'une question, et Tooru ne répond pas juste pour l'embêter. Mais il ne peut pas demander à Kyoutani de gentiment se ranger ailleurs et de ne pas l'embêter durant le reste du trajet. Il doit donc attendre, avec Kyoutani en train de trembler d'une rage mal contenue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose de nouveau.

– Change de wagon. Prend un autre train. J'étais là en premier.

Kyoutani n'a pas dit « C'est mon territoire », mais c'est tout comme. « J'ai pissé ici en premier » sonne un peu enfantin. Et dégoûtant.

– Mon cher Chien fou, je suis vraiment désolé, mais on doit arriver au même endroit, au même moment, et je ne vais pas rater l'heure de rendez-vous juste parce que ça te saoule de prendre le même train que moi.

C'est une réponse très mature. Iwaizumi peut être fier de lui. Kyoutani grogne une deuxième fois – _grogne_. Dans un train. En public. C'est un miracle que quelqu'un n'ai pas encore remarqué le très évident panneau « Animaux interdits » accroché juste à côté de la porte, et fait sortir Kyoutani du train à la première occasion. Ce serait bien fait pour lui. Ça rendrait le trajet moins embarrassant. Ça sauverait la santé mentale de Tooru. Kyoutani n'est pas réellement un chien, malheureusement.

Dix minutes jusqu'à la prochaine station. Kyoutani réussit, Tooru ne sait comment, à coincer sa jambe sous celle d'une petite fille, lui aboyer dessus, la faire pleurer, et sa mère se plaint à Tooru comme si _lui_ était la personne responsable. Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de faire ça ? Kyoutani finit par lui aboyer dessus aussi, parce que « c'était pas ses oignons ». Tooru tente de se distraire avec un jeu sur téléphone.

Encore trois stations. Tooru envoie des sms à Kuroo, parce qu'il a besoin de quelque chose pour lui faire oublier l'animal sauvage qui se tient à côté de lui, mais quand son « _m'ennuie dans le train. parle moiiii_ » reçoit comme réponse « _peux pas, kenma est deja la, mais on se voit bientôt :3_ », il abandonne l'idée. Sa batterie est presque vide, de toute façon.

Deux stations. Pas mal de gens décident que ce n'est pas le bon train, finalement, rester avec Kyoutani ne vaut probablement pas le coup si c'est juste pour arriver arriver à l'heure, et un siège se libère enfin. Ils courent pour l'avoir. Tooru gagne. Tooru regrette immédiatement quand il réalise que ça offre à Kyoutani la possibilité de le regarder de haut, de façon littérale, pendant qu'il ne peut pas bouger. Il n'y a pas de grand-mère à qui Tooru pourrait galamment donner le siège. Zut. Tooru essaie de se rappeler que ce n'est pas un combat pour assurer sa dominance, et que s'asseoir n'empêche pas qu'il soit le mâle alpha de l'équipe. Le capitaine. Peu importe.

Plus qu'une station, la torture est presque terminée, _presque_ – Kyoutani éclate d'un rire rauque quand le train s'arrête si brutalement que la tête de Tooru cogne une barre. Il ne sait pas ce qui souffre le plus, sa tête ou sa fierté.

– Tais-toi et sors de ce train, Chien fou.

Il grogne encore. Mon dieu. Est-ce qu'ils doivent vraiment sortir de la station ensemble et passer le reste de l'après midi ensemble ? Heureusement, Kuroo est déjà là pour l'accueillir, avec quelqu'un qui joue à la DS et ne lève les yeux que quand Kyoutani aboie doucement son nom.

C'est une petite personne, dont les cheveux ressemblent à un Flanby, que Tooru reconnaît pour l'avoir vu sur les centaines de photos que Kuroo lui a envoyées, mais. Ça n'a pas de sens. Kenma est calme, réfléchi, principalement silencieux, et un peu sarcastique, si Tooru l'a bien cerné. Kyoutani _ne peut pas_ complètement l'ignorer, de passer à côté de Kuroo en le saluant d'un geste de la tête, et il _ne peut pas_ prendre Kenma dans ses bras comme s'il était une fragile statuette de porcelaine. Pendant que Kuroo se penche pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. Oh, Oikawa était prévenu, mais le voir en vrai…

– Tooru ! Ça fait du bien de te voir !

C'est génial qu'ils puissent se voir, en effet. Peut-être que Kuroo changera d'avis et qu'ils iront chez lui pour regarder un film, et plus si affinités, _seuls_ , ou n'importe quoi en fait, n'importe quoi qui implique de laisser Kenma et Kyoutani faire ce qu'ils veulent, _ailleurs_.

– Je suis super content que tu aies accepté de faire une sortie à quatre ! Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, Kenma avait l'air excité, dit Kuroo avec un grand sourire.

On ne dirait pas, mais un air de contentement endormi est peut-être ce qui chez Kenma se rapproche le plus d'une expression enjouée. Kyoutani regarde avec suspicion le bras que Kuroo passe autour de la taille de Tooru et est toujours en train de tenir Kenma dans ses bras. Celui-ci semble un peu moins s'ennuyer que sur les photos de lui que Tooru a vu jusque là, maintenant qu'il y réfléchit. Mon dieu.

– Vends-moi du rêve, Tetsu.

– Pas devant les enfants !

oOo

Avancer dans la rue est une aventure. Une aventure pourrie, sans aucune récompense à la fin, et des ennuis en chemin. Tooru voudrait juste attraper Kuroo par la main, courir jusqu'au bout de la rue, tourner à gauche et arriver à cet endroit béni qu'est le café, mais _non_. Quand Kyoutani est là, c'est apparemment trop demander.

– Oh mon dieu. Arrête de grogner tout le temps, Chien fou ! Les gens normaux _ne font pas ça_.

Ça veut dire, cependant, que Kuroo passe une main calmante le long de son dos pour que Tooru ne pète pas complètement les plombs et utilise la tête de Kyoutani comme une balle de volley, et oui, ça fait du bien, les gestes d'affection anodins lui avaient manqué. Il en faudrait quand même peu pour que Tooru chope Kyoutani par le col de sa chemise pour le traîner jusqu'à son siège. Ou pour qu'il le colle à Kenma, qui semble avoir un effet calmant sur lui, qui ne doit pas être sans rapport avec le fait qu'il lui caresse les cheveux.

Au moins, Kenma n'est pas une menace. Il avance juste en silence. En continuant de jouer sur sa DS, ce qui force Kuroo à l'écarter des murs et des gens et de toutes sortes d'obstacles, ce qu'il semble avoir l'habitude de faire. Kenma miaule parfois en signe de protestation. Finalement, sa première impression est totalement fausse. Comment a-t-il pu penser que Kenma était facilement gérable ? Pourquoi a-t-il accepté ce rendez-vous ? Tooru n'a jamais autant regretté une décision de sa vie.

– Tu sais, j'ai vaguement l'impression de promener un chien.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Kuroo serait tombé raide mort rien que pour cette phrase. Tooru est tellement blasé qu'il va probablement disparaître de ce plan de l'existence. Kuroo devra s'occuper de Kenma et Kyoutani tout seul. Tant pis pour lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui te donne cette impression, Tetsu-chan ? Est-ce que c'est parce que Kyoutani a caressé trois chiens en trois minutes ou parce qu'il a fusillé le postier du regard d'une façon _étrangement_ bruyante ? Et trottiné vers nous quand tu as crié son nom ?

– Je crois qu'il a aboyé sur un pigeon.

– Je vais le tuer, soupire Oikawa.

Kyoutani n'est pas _complètement_ stupide. Il ressemble plus à un chiot, mais en très énergique, et très énervé. Il s'est arrêté au feu, son froncement de sourcil si profond qu'on le croirait gravé sur son visage, son genou tressaillant alors qu'il attend que ça passe au vert. Il lance fréquemment des regards noirs aux alentours, et Tooru l'engueulera s'il le doit. Ils sont sur le point de traverser quand Kuroo pousse une exclamation apeurée.

– On a oublié Kenma !

Effectivement, ils ont perdu Kenma quand ils ont couru après Kyoutani pour l'empêcher de caresser _encore_ un nouveau chien. Mais la rue est en ligne droite jusqu'au feu, Kenma aurait dû continuer à avancer et s'arrêter juste à côté de Kyoutani s'il avait continué à marcher.

S'il avait continué à marcher.

Mais, _évidemment_ , il ne l'a pas fait.

Tooru va massacrer Kyoutani, jeter la DS de Kenma sous une voiture et supplier le ciel pour qu'un vaisseau extraterrestre vienne l'enlever. Kenma est à _dix mètres_ du passage piéton. Toujours en train de jouer à son fichu jeu. À l'arrêt devant une toute petite flaque d'eau.

– Euh, Kenma ? Tu peux avancer plus vite ?

Kuroo est beaucoup trop gentil. Kenma ne lève même pas la tête avant de répondre.

– Peux pas, y a de l'eau.

Ça ne peut pas être réel. Tooru hallucine, depuis qu'il est entré dans le train, c'est la seule explication. Dieu merci, Kyoutani décide de faire quelque chose de logique, pour une fois, et va prendre la main de Kenma pour lui faire contourner la flaque, et continue mêmem de lui tenir la main jusqu'au café. C'est presque mignon. Tooru va reconsidérer ses plans d'assassinat. Dommage pour l'enlèvement par des extraterrestres.

oOo

Ils sont supposés être en rendez-vous amoureux, se rappelle Tooru. Un rendez-vous. Du temps passé avec son partenaire – ou ses partenaires, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous à quatre avec Iwaizumi, Makki et Mattsun. Et il y a des façon bien définies de passer ce temps. Parler, regarder un film, s'embrasser, ne rien faire côte à côte en profitant de la compagnie de l'autre. Sortir manger une glace, ne jamais en acheter, mais rentrer à la maison avec plusieurs peluches de chat parce que Kuroo les avait vues dans la vitrine d'un magasin et n'avait pas pu résister – et Tooru n'avait pas pu résister à son sourire idiot quand il avait choisi une peluche par membre de son équipe, et une plante en peluche pour Tooru parce qu'elle allait bien avec ses cheveux.

Au moins, l'endroit est sympa. L'ambiance du café est chaleureuse, Kuroo et lui y avaient déjà été et Tooru avait apprécié les box et et les coussins colorés. Leur pain au lait est bon, le lieu est suffisamment discret pour qu'ils puissent se tenir la main, et Tooru avait rêvé de revenir et peut-être même de s'embrasser. _Des trucs d'amoureux, quoi_. Le box est suffisamment grand pour qu'ils y rentrent à quatre, heureusement, mais malheureusement cela veut aussi dire qu'ils ne se séparent pas dans deux box différents et que Kyoutani est toujours là – assis, _enfin_. Kyoutani s'était quand même assuré que Kenma rentre en premier et Tooru l'a peut-être bien vu renifler ses cheveux. Et choisi d'ignorer totalement ces quelques secondes de sa vie.

– Je crois qu'ils ont de la tarte au pommes, murmure Kyoutani à Kenma.

Kuroo le regarde comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Kenma sourit discrètement et hoche a tête, et _d'accord_ , ils sont _un peu_ mignons, Tooru est jaloux. Si Kyoutani n'était pas là il serait très chou lui aussi, merci bien. La serveuse, en arrivant, épargne à tout le monde son commentaire amer sur les documentaires animaliers.

oOo

Cette sortie à quatre se passe étonnamment bien. Tooru peut se plaindre longuement de sa semaine, faire des gestes dramatiques, et écouter toutes les idioties que l'équipe de Nekoma a pu faire. Il est facile d'oublier que Kuroo et lui ne sont pas seuls car l'autre côté de la table ne papote pas beaucoup, et c'est mieux ainsi – bon, Kyoutani est probablement en train d'écouter attentivement, mais qui le croira s'il raconte à l'équipe que Takeru a pris une photo de lui juste après qu'un oiseau ait décidé qu'il était l'endroit parfait pour lâcher une fiente ?

Mattsun le croira – et dira « Les animaux ne mentent jamais » ou quelque chose de tout aussi agaçant. Et il fera voler son téléphone par Makki pour avoir la photo. Et en fera des posters. Iwaizumi est déjà au courant, car Tooru n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se plaindre que sa chemise préférée était ruinée, et c'est un miracle qu'il n'en ait encore rien révélé à personne. Yahaba se moquerait de lui pendant des _jours_. Peut-être que Tooru devrait faire plus attention à ce qu'il dit.

L'autre côté de la table est silencieux, _très_ silencieux. Cela ne surprend pas Tooru que Kenma mange en silence, mais Kyoutani reste exceptionnellement immobile. Les seuls bruits qu'il émet sont ceux qu'il fait en buvant son milkshake. Il y a aussi un léger son de ventilateur, comme dans une machine en fonctionnement, et Tooru n'arrive pas à savoir d'où il provient. Kuroo lui raconte comment Lev a réussi à tomber de sa chaise sans même bouger, et ça lui rappelle la poussée de croissance de Kindaichi, mais il n'arrive pas à se concentrer – il y a ce _son_. Lev a réussi à attirer cinq chats en une seule journée – _chats_ – c'est un ronronnement. Quelque chose est en train de _ronronner_.

Pas « quelque chose ». De temps à autre, Kyoutani passe la main dans les cheveux de Kenma. Un mouvement lent, apaisant, plus appuyé derrière les oreilles. _Kenma_ ronronne. C'est n'importe quoi, se dit Tooru. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il prête la moindre attention à ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la table à partir de maintenant – Kenma incline la tête vers la main de Kyoutani et lâche un soupir de contentement. Oh mon dieu. Kuroo lui fournit une bonne distraction en l'embrassant sur la joue.

oOo

– Je vas à la gare avec Kentarou, il doit rentrer tôt.

– D'accord chaton, envoie moi un sms quand tu es à la maison. Tooru, ça te dit de rester encore un peu ?

Bien évidemment que ça lui dit. Plus de temps à deux, ou plutôt, _enfin_ du temps à deux – Tooru ne peut pas refuser. Même Kyoutani lui aboyant dessus ou Kenma penchant la tête sur le côté comme un chat ne suffisent pas à briser sa bonne humeur.

oOo

[ **De:** _ **Kentarou :3**_ ]

tu crois qu'ils ont remarqué?

[ **De:** _ **Kenma!**_ ]

Kuroo oui. Oikawa non, je ne crois pas.

[ **De:** _ **Kentarou :3**_ ]

c'était carrément évident

[ **De:** _ **Kentarou :3**_ ]

j'aboie pas sur les oiseaux quand même

[ **De:** _ **Kenma!**_ ]

Kuroo n'a remarqué que quand tu as commencé à caresser mes cheveux. Je crois que ça faisait trop.

[ **De:** _ **Kentarou :3**_ ]

mais tes cheveux sont doux ! et c'était marrant

[ **De:** _ **Kenma!**_ ]

Ça l'était.

[ **De:** _ **Kentarou :3**_ ]

j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'oikawa connaisse ton pote

[ **De:** _ **Kentarou :3**_ ]

ils ont jamais joué l'un contre l'autre?

[ **De:** _ **Kenma!**_ ]

Kuroo a tellement demandé son numéro au capitaine de Karasuno qu'il a fini par lui en donner un

[ **De:** _ **Kentarou :3**_ ]

et il lui a donné celui d'oikawa haha

[ **De:** _ **Kenma!**_ ]

Il n'aurait pas dû. Ça a un peu mal tourné, je pense.

[ **De:** _ **Kentarou :3**_ ]

beaucoup tu veux dire

[ **De:** _ **Kenma!**_ ]

Oui…

[ **De:** _ **Kentarou :3**_ ]

au moins on s'est amusé

[ **De:** _ **Kentarou :3**_ ]

je me suis bien amusé

[ **De:** _ **Kenma!**_ ]

Oui, moi aussi.

[ **De:** _ **Kenma!**_ ]

On devrait recommencer.

[ **De:** _ **Kentarou :3**_ ]

sans oikawa cette fois, plus jamais un trajet de train comme ça

[ **De:** _ **Kenma!**_ ]

J'ai failli rire quand tu as caressé le troisième chien. Comment tu fais pour en attirer autant ?

[ **De:** _ **Kentarou :3**_ ]

je te montrerai la prochaine fois

[ **De:** _ **Kentarou :3**_ ]

oh, mon train est arrivé, à plus kenma

[ **De:** _ **Kenma!**_ ]

Envoie moi un sms quand tu es chez toi.

[ **De:** _ **Kentarou :3**_ ]

/(°v°)/3

[ **De:** _ **Kenma!**_ ]

( °3°)


End file.
